Hetalia Q and A
by America 50states Hero
Summary: Fic pertanyaan dan jawaban. Mungkin plus pengetahuan? Bisa menambah pengetahuan anda yang membaca ini! XD RnR please? chapter 5 UPDATE - All About Love! and my OTP's pairing inside XD
1. Chapter 1: Notes

**Hallo! Bertemu lagi dengan saya America 50states Hero!**

Yeah... fic kali ini adalah "pertanyaan dan jawaban/Question and Answer."

Pertanyaan dari para readers yang mereview atau memang merequest pertanyaan tersebut. Dan nanti pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan dijawab oleh nation-tan yang bersangkutan. Semoga bisa dijawab oleh mereka, jika mereka memang tahu.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya [part 1]

For all nation Axis Powers dan Allied Forces. Ada juga mungkin The Nordics, Trio Baltics, Benelux, ASEAN dan masih banyak lagi. Yang kemungkinan pertanyaan para readers bersangkutan dengan salah satu dari mereka semua yang disebut di atas.

**Temanya Bebas!**

Tapi menyangkut mendekati hari natal, memberikan pertanyaan tentang natal juga boleh.. Atau tahun baru, yeahh... saya suka tahun baru! #sarapgila

Baiklah, saatnya untuk...

Review? Request?

RnR Please... ^^

**Start now! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Free Themes!

**HETALIA = - Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.. dan bukan punya saya**

**Hetalia Q and A = - baru punya saya! :D**

**Warning : GAJENESS, GAK NYAMBUNGNESS, SOK PINTERNESS, JAYUSNESS, TYPOS DE EL EL**

**

* * *

**

Author : Yak! Selamat datang di acara IMB-

England : Eeeeeetttt... Tunggu! Author sarap, kok IMB sih? Ini kan acara 'Question & Answer' atau tanya jawab! Bukannya IMB...

Author : Ye.., ye.. tak ulangi. - - Selamat datang di acara Question & Answer!

Germany : *melipat tangannya sambil mengangguk-ngangguk* Nah, itu baru benar

America : IMB ntu apaan?

All nations, minus America : #gedubrak *bersweatdrop ria*

**- ? -**

Author** :** Lebih baik kita langsung saja ke sesi pertanyaan yang pertama! Jeng jeng jeng jeng...!

**From= Little senna-chan**

**Kenapa banteng menjadi ikon hewan kamu sih? Kenapa nggak lainnya aja?**

Author : Ooooohhh...~ ini kan pengirim pertanyaan yang pertama kali ngirim di review-an fic punyaku~ *cling-cling gaje* ntar aku kasih satu paket panas dan mantap! (?)

England : Isshhh.. apaan sih nih? ni bukan iklan tok mbak.. Nyadar atuh

Germany : HEH! Udah, jangan berantem! Nah, Antonio ini pertanyaan untukmu kau harus jawab

Spain : Baiklah... Umm.. banteng? Menjadi ikon hewanku? Tentu saja itu karena, atraksi matador sangat terkenal di dunia bukan? Kalau hewan lain sepertinya tidak akan cocok. Masa iya kelinci? Burung elang?-eh-itu mah ikonnya America..

America : Eh? Ada yang manggil aku ya?

Spain : Siapa juga yang manggil kamu...

**From= Ritsu Echigo**

**1)For England. Kenapa kamu tsundere? OAO**

America : Karena Iggy itu tidak pernah bisa bersikap jujur sesuai isi hatinya dan selalu bertentangan. Tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Dan ingin selalu bisa tampil cool~

England : Ini pertanyaan untukku. Tapi kok malah kamu sih yang jawab?

America : Itu memang benar kan, my Iggy~ Daripada ketsundereanmu keluar lagi dan menanggapinya dengan emosi..

England : Jangan panggil gue Iggy, you bloody git!

**2)For Japan. Kenapa matamu kuyu banget? Udah gitu pipimu tembem lagi, bikin minta dicubit! =3=**

Japan : Ah? Bagiku biasa saja.. Pipiku tembem? Benarkah? Tapi tak setembem Tino-san kan?

Finland : Aku? Jadi pipiku ini tembem sekali ya... Mungkin aku terlalu banyak makan yang manis-manis

Sweden : Meskipun begitu kau tetap terlihat imut min karlek, Fin-san *meluk Finland*

**3)For Spain. Kyaah! Spain-Oyabun! Kenapa kau cakep sekali? Dan suaramu sekseh sekali? X"DD #plak**

Spain : Waaaahhh...~~ Benarkah itu? Aku cakep ya? Suaraku sekseh ya? Pantas aja Lovino jadi betah dan selalu blushing setiap kali aku bisik-bisik dengannya - - Muchas gracias, me has felicitado. Gracias de nuevo. Te quiero cariño ~ (?)

Romano : Tomato bastard! Kau bilang apa tadi, hah? DAN KENAPA KAMU NGOMONG GITU SAMA DIA? #aurakegelapankeluar

Spain : Lovi sayang~ Kamu cemburu ya? Duh.. jangan gitu dong mi amor~~ Aku tetap mencintaimu kok.. *nyium tangan Romano*

Romano : *blushing terus nonjok muka Spain*

**4)For America. Jelasin asal-usul burger dong~**

America : Awalnya adalah makanan khas bangsa Tartar, yaitu berupa daging cicang yang disantap mentah-mentah dengan perasan jeruk. Pencipta hamburger adalah Charlie Nagreen, menurut komunitas sejarah Seymour di Winconsin. Ia berjualan sandwich yang diisi dengan bakso lalu memipihkannya. Karena hidangan Hamburg steak sangat populer pada tahun 1885. Charlie pun memberi nama hamburger pada temuannya itu. Kurang lebih begitulah..

England : Serius sekali. Kamu ini memang benar-benar tahu ya, kalau untuk urusan burger

**5)For Iceland. Nama-nama umum di negaramu apa saja? Bingung nih OAOa**

Iceland : Ini nama kota, tempat wisata atau apa? Aku bingung.. ==a Kalau kota-kota umum dinegaraku seperti, Akureyri, Kópavogur, Hafnarfjördhur, Keflavík, dan Vestmannaeyjar.

**6)For Russia. Berhubung saya penasaran sama piroshki.. Bisa tolong jelasin piroshki itu asal-usulnya gimana?**

Russia : Aku tidak begitu tahu. Maaf ya...

**7)For Russia, Norway, US, Lithuania, sama Spain. Kenapa kalian jadi seme dari China, Iceland, UK(e), Poland, sama Romano?**

Russia : Itu karena aku lebih besar darinya (?) Lagipula Yao terlalu imut untuk jadi seme

Norway : Aku kakaknya

America : Karena aku the HERO!(?) eh.. maksudku aku ini adalah pahlawannya Iggy, jadi bisa dibilang Iggy itu 'My Anggel.' Dan Iggy itu terlihat manis di mataku (kagak nyambung!)

Lithuania : Sepertinya Feliks yang memintaku untuk jadi semenya

Spain : porque, él es mi hermano hermoso~

Author : Alasan yang mungkin tidak masuk akal dari mereka semua =="a

**From= Anzelilka Kyznestov**

**Apa yang akan kalian lakukan saat malam tahun baru bersama pasangan kalian?**

Germany : Ini untuk semuanya, ya?

Author : Yes. Luddy!

America : Aku dan Iggy sudah janjian untuk pergi ke Big Ben, melihat pesta kembang api di sana. Sekaligus menunggu detik-detik terakhir pergantian tahun. Benar kan Iggy? *ngerangkul bahu England*

England : I-iya, bloody git.. T-tapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu? You git! *blush*

Sweden : Kalau aku dan Fin-san, mungkin akan menghabiskan malam tahun baru berdua saja di rumahku

Spain : Lovino~ mi amor~ Malam tahun baru nanti, maunya ngapain?

Romano : Kagak tauk! Yang pasti jangan berduaan!

Spain : Yah.. kok gitu sih...~

Romano : Bodo amat!

Prussia : Matiie! Kita makan pancake berdua di malam tahun baru, yuk? Kau mau kan?

Canada : Eh? Y-ya, aku mau... *blushing*

**From= HinataLavender**

**-Apa yang kalian minta buat natal?**

Spain : Aku mau tomat yang banyak dan segar! (?)

England : Aku mau unicorn yang sungguhan

America : BIG MAC BURGER! XD

Sweden : Semoga aku mempunyai lebih banyak sustroming

Italy : Pasta buatan santa, ve~ (?) :D

Germany : Senapan baru yang lebih ampuh untuk menembak

Prussia : Pancakenya Mattie.. *ngiler*

China : Aku ingin punya banyak panda, aru

Japan : Doujin yaoi setinggi gunung (?)

Author : i-Pad sama i-Phone! XD

**-Apa harapan kalian untuk menyambut tahun baru ini ?**

England : Aku harap semuanya mau mengakui kalau masakanku itu benar-benar enak!

Romano : Si tomato bastard bisa jauh-jauh dariku!

Canada : Semoga semuanya menganggap kehadiranku...

Prussia : Aku akan menjadi orang terAWESOME di dunia! Kesesesesesesesese...~~

Sealand : Harapannya tentu saja, agar semuanya bisa menganggap kalau aku ini negara!

Author : Ini harapan kalian atau protes?

Germany : Yang pastinya semuanya ingin menjadi yang lebih baik lagi dari pada di tahun-tahun sebelumnya

**1)For Iggy. Kamu kok coretsamasekalicoret gak bisa masak?**

England : Siapa emang yang bilang kalo gue gak bisa masak?

Author : Skip skip yang ini. Saya udah merasakan firasat buruk!

**2)For Ita-chan. -Bener kamu se-Innocent itu?**

Italy : Ve, aku? Banyak yang bilang sih iya...

**-Bisa makai senjata apa saja?**

Italy : Aku tidak ahli dalam urusan menggunakan senjata

**3)For Canada-chan. -Aku selalu mengingatmu lho~**

Canada : Benarkah? Kau ingat aku? *blush* Merci...

**-Selain hockey. Kamu bisa main apa saja?**

Canada : Baseball dan sedikit bisa bermain basket

**4)For Prussia-sama. Kamu sangat AWESOME dan kuharap kau semakin AWESOME ke tahun-tahun berikutnya..**

Prussia : WOW! Ternyata memang banyak yang mengaku kalau aku ini memang AWESOME! Senangnya~

America : Yang ada juga lu semakin ASEM di tahun depan! Semakin A-S-E-M kayak sayur ASEM~~

Prussia : Diem lu hamburger shit!

**From= Moiriscarlet**

**1)Untuk mbak Belarus, aku liat tadi mas Russia di kolong meja. Dia ngapain ya di situ?**

Belarus : Hah? Dimana? Mana nii-san?

Russia : *ngumpet di kolong meja* Hei, Alfred tolong jangan beri tahu adikku ya

America : Memangnya kenapa?

Russia : Kau sudah tahu kan? Aku takut sama dia

Belarus : America, dimana nii-san?

America : Oh, dia ada di kolong meja *nunjuk ke kolong meja*

Belarus : NII-SAN! MARRY ME!

Russia : UWAAAAA... *ngibrit* Awas da kau Alfred, akan aku paksa kau untuk bersatu denganku!

**2)Untuk mas Kiku, KOK DOUJINSHI YAOI MAHAL-MAHAL AMAT YAK? Makasih**

Kiku : Tentu saja selain harus mendapat keuntungan, saya sudah susah payah untuk membuatnya. Buktinya semua doujinshi yaoinya bagus-bagus, bukan?

**3)Untuk mbak Hungary, ada rekaman yaoi terbaru gak, mbak? Gratis ya~**

Hungary : Oh.. tidak bisa (kayak sule aja). Gak bisa gratis dong.. Lagipula, adegan yaoi tersebut ku rekam dengan dengan anggle yang sangat tepat dan profesional

**4)Untuk mas Antonio sama mas Romano, kapan kawin?**

Romano : Gue gak bakal mau kawin sama si tomato bastard!

Spain : *nangis kejer sambil pundung di pojokan*

**5)Untuk mas Iggy, gimana sih cara numbuhin alis? Alis saya hampir botak nih...**

England : Mau tahu caranya? Keramaslah alismu minimal seminggu sekali. Terus janganlah pernah mencabutinya sendiri (?) Gampang kan..

**6)Untuk mas Francis, di pesta natal nanti mau ngeraep siapa aja? Jangan aku ya...**

France : Angleterre, Mattieu, Amerique, Seychelles, Antonio, Gilbert, Kiku, umm.. siapa lagi ya...

England : EH? BLOODY FROG, LU MAU NGERAEP GUE? MANA GUA LAGI YANG DISEBUTIN PERTAMA...!

America : OHHHHH... NOOOOOOOOO...~~~

All : *ngeroyok Francis rame-rame*

**From= Karen Aureliana**

**1)For Iggy. -Kenapa alismu tebel banget?**

England : Ini memang dari lahir kayak begini!

**-Kenapa mau jadi uke America?**

England : Jujur saja, dia sudah mengalihkan perhatianku. Mulai dari matanya, senyumnya, perilakunya, wajahnya mengalihkan duniaku! *blushing berat sambil nutupin mukanya pake helm (?) karena sangat malu*

**-Kenapa sconemu coretsupercoret tidak enak?**

America : Masaknya terlalu lama sampai bener-bener gosong kaya arang

England : *menjitak kepala Alfred dengan tongkat sihir (?)*

**2)For Japan(ku tercinta). -JUJUR YA! Kamu suka Greece atau tidak?**

Japan : Ah... e-eto.. uh.. Bagaimana ya.. a-aku sedikit menyukai Hera-san *blushing malu-malu kucing*

**-Katanamu berapa sih harganya? Pengen nih T^T**

Japan : NOT FOR SALE!

**-Bunga nasionalmu apaan sih?**

Japan : Chrysanthemum dan bunga sakura

**3)For Indonesia. -Cinta gak sama Malon?**

Indonesia : GAK BANGET! GUE BENCI TUH ORANG! DX

**-Mau nikah sama Malon?**

Indonesia : OGAH AMAT! CINTA AJA KAGAK! Kalo ama Nethere sih mau..

**4)For China. Shinatty udah punya anak? Berapa? #plak**

China : Udah punya 1.999 eh! Baru punya 2 aru

**From= Little senna-chan**

**1)For Spain. Buah atau sayur (?) apa yang kamu sukai selain tomat?**

Spain : Aku suka ketimun, terong, bayam, pete (?), jengkol (?)

**2)For America. -Kok dulu mau aja sih diasuh sama England? Padahal udah alisnya tebel, tsundere, tidak bisa masak kan sama aja cari mati! #dijejelinsconeEngland**

America : Itu karena Iggy yang menemukanku dan aku juga bingung mau tinggal dimana lagi..

**-Apakah bener kamu punya hewan peliharaan paus? Kalau iya siapa namanya?**

America : Ya, dulu aku memang miara paus, namanya whale? Aku lupa.. sayang beberapa hari kemudian dia kabur (?) lalu aku miara Tony deh!

**From= **

**1)For France. Kenapa gak bisa setia sama satu wanita saja?**

France : Karena aku mencintai semua wanita di dunia ini~

All nations female : *merinding disko*

**2)For England. Pilih France atau America**

England : A-A-America..., KAGAK MAU GUE SAMA SI MESUM!

**3)For Norway. Seandainya Sweden suka kamu, diterima atau tidak?**

Norway : Tidak

**4)For Sweden. Seandainya Finland itu cewek, masih cinta gak?**

Sweden : Meskipun dia itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan, aku akan tetap mencintainya

**5)For Sealand. Kapan berhenti ngatain kakakmu dengan sebutan 'jerk England'**

Sealand : Sampai dia bener-bener nganggap gue udah dewasa dan sebagai negara!

**- ? -**

Author : Yap sampai di situ saja sesi pertanyaannya. Kalau begitu saya tutup dulu acara ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~! :DDD

**

* * *

**

**Translet :**

Min karlek = sayang

Muchas gracias, me has felicitado. Gracias de nuevo. Te quiero cariño = Terima kasih banyak, kau sudah memujiku. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu sayang

porque, él es mi hermano hermoso = because he's my lovely brother

**Maaf telat update! *digebug readers* #buggh**

**Saya benar-benar minta maaf! ^^'v**

**Pertanyaan yang belum muncul disini ditampilkan di chapter selanjutnya, jadi maaf ya...~~**

**Next Chapter [part 2]**

**Khusus untuk Axis Powers dan Allied Forces! Dengan tema - Musim dingin**

**Pertanyaannya bebas, asalkan ada hubungannya dengan musim dingin ^.^ Oh ya, maksimal tiap reader harus memberi 3 pertanyaan saja..**

**Akhir kata, R3?**

**Read, Review and Request please? :)))  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Axis Powers and Allied Forces

**HETALIA = - Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.. dan bukan punya saya**

**Hetalia Q and A = - baru punya saya! :D**

**Warning : GAJENESS, GAK NYAMBUNGNESS, SOK PINTERNESS, JAYUSNESS, TYPOS DE EL EL**

* * *

Author : Kembali lagi dengan saya~! Di acara Cerdas Caur Centil!

England : Extravaganza kaleee... Yang bener dong author geblek! Kanapa kau harus lupa terus teks narasi pembukanya?

Author : Oh iya! Teksnya! *nyari teks* Ketemu.. ini dia, nyelip di sepatu (?) Ih.. Iggy berisik ah! Aku kan ketua disini. Mentang-mentang kamu yang jadi wakilnya. Mendingan aku milih Luddy atau Alfie saja untuk mendampingiku..

Germany : Sudah, sudah! Tidak ada gunanya kalian bertengkar terus. Sebagai penasehat disini, bisakah kalian untuk waktu ke depan tidak bertengkar?

Author : Nun, mein Luddy~ Ok.. Wir gehen auf die zweite Frage sitzung!

England : Eh, sejak kapan si author bisa bahasa Jerman?

**-?-**

**From= Charles Grey**

**1)For America. Eh mas, sebenarnya kamu ikhlas gak merdeka dari England? Aku tahu kondisi rakyatmu menderita di bawah kekuasaan Arthur... Tapi kenapa kamu bersimpati sama England pas dia nangis kejer-kejer *disumpel scone*? Jangan-jangan naksir yaaa hayooo #dibomatom**

America : Ikhlas kok.. sayangnya saat Arthur menangis, aku jadi tidak tega. Yah, biarpun begitu aku bisa merdeka juga darinya. Hahahahahahahaha... memang dari dulu aku sudah naksir Iggy~

**2)For England. Saya penasaran apa tanggapanmu saat bosmu, si fanboy USUK pertama *dibekep*; Winston Churcill menjodohkanmu sama Alfred? 8DD**

England : Sama sekali TIDAK SETUJU! Seenak udelnya udah ngejodohin gue sama si bloody git! Awas saja kalo ketemu lagi sama tuh orang, gue bakal bunuh dia pake dagger..

Belarus : Hei England. Itu kan kalimatku kenapa kau memakainya? #aurakegelapankeluar *nodongin pisau ke wajah England*

Author : Tunggu dulu! Natalia kok ada dimari? Ini kan khusus Axis dan Allies. Bukannya negara persatuannya Uni Soviet..

Belarus : Aku ingin ikut nii-san. Memangnya tidak boleh? Kalau tidak boleh aku akan membu-

Author : *angkat tangan* Oke, oke, oke.. Kau boleh ikut untuk sesi pertanyaan kali ini. Tapi jangan bunuh aku. Aku ini masih muda~ *ngibarin bendera putih*

**3)For Germany. Pas saya nonton dokumenter PD II, Hitler menolak menikah sama Eva Braun karena dia ngomong gini: "Saya sudah menikah sama Jerman" Kapan pestanya? #dor. Lebih milih Hitler atau Feliciano? :D #apaini**

Germany : *nyiapin senapan* Apa-apaan pertanyaan ini? Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin memilih komandanku sendiri untuk menikah! Aku juga tidak akan memilih Feli..

Italy : Ve... Do-Doitsu tidak m-mencintaiku.. Hweeeeeeeee~~ Doitsu benci aku, ve. Hwueeeeeee~~ *nangis kejer*

Germany : Eh? Ah, Feli bu-bukan begitu. Aku tidak membencimu.. Aku juga mencintaimu Feli. Jadi tolonglah kau diam ya dan jangan menangis *meluk Italy* Maafkan aku

Italy : Ve, benarkah itu? Kalau begitu aku akan memaafkanmu Doitsu. Aku mencintaimu~

**4)For Japan. Saya penasaran... Kamu sama Alfred ngapain aja pas setelah PD II? Kamu kan di bawah penguasaan tentara Alfred. Main game? Bikin doujin? Atau.. *plak***

Japan : Waktu itu kita main game, soalnya Alfred-san yang memaksa sambil merengek ingin main game terbaruku

**From= xavierre**

******For US and UK. Kenapa (pada dasarnya) bahasa kalian sama?**

England : Sudah jelas kan.. kalau aku pernah menjajah America sekaligus jadi motherland dan ngerawat tuh anak. Dan lagipula dari cara bicaranya si bloody git denganku agak sedikit berbeda

America : Hi Iggy! What'cha talkin' 'bout?

England : Tuh, dengar kan? Dari aksen bicaranya saja berbeda

**-?-**

Author : Yap.. Pertanyaan yang tadi adalah sisa yang saya katakan belum ditampilkan di chapter sebelumnya. Dan ini pertanyaan yang temanya telah ditentukan. Happy enjoy! XD

**From= RikuSena**

**1)For France and Italy. Sebagai negara mode, bagaimanakah fashion favorit kalian di musim dingin?**

Italy : Aku lebih memilih fashion yang sederhana tapi terlihat mewah

France : Kalau abang tentu saja fashion yang terlihat sangat mewah dengan warna-warna yang cerah memanjakan mata~

England : Itu terlihat sangat norak! Bloody frog!

**2)For para seme... itu artinya Germany, America, dan Russia. Bagaimana cara kalian menghabiskan natal bersama uke kalian?**

Germany : Aku dan Feli? Yah biasanya pada saat natal Feli memaksaku untuk diadakan pesta pasta di malam natal atau bermain salju diluar rumah

America : Kalau aku dengan Iggy, umm... jalan-jalan ke tempat yang romantis di saat salju sedang turun atau jika Iggy sedang tidak ingin keluar rumah, aku dan Iggy menikmati coklat panas di malam bersalju

Russia : Aku dan Yao selalu melakukan tradisi di setiap natal. Tapi terkadang kami berdua saling bertukar kado natal, da

Author : Kok jawaban Ivan biasa banget da? Mereka semua sedang galau mungkin

**3)Lalu yang terakhir... apa kegiatan favorit kalian di musim dingin?**

Italy : Masak pasta ve~

Germany : Dasar kau.. Hampir setiap hari, setiap musim kau melakukan itu. Uh, kalau aku kadang-kadang membaca buku bagaimana cara untuk menyusun strategi perang yang ampuh atau masak wurst (?)

Japan : Membuat doujin sambil menghangatkan diri di bawah kotatsu

America : Menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian di rumah sambil meminum kopi panas

England : Menghangatkan diri juga dengan meminum teh favoritku

France : Mencari gadis-gadis yang sedang membutuhkan kehangatan diluar sana dan kencan dengannya~ (?)

Russia : Apa da..? Hmm, aku bingung. Tapi biasanya aku melakukan sesuatu bersama vanya. Sesuatu yang disukainya, da..

China : Main sama panda atau sama Shinatty, aru

**From= Hana Senritsu**

**1)For Axis and Allies. Biasanya kalian makan dan minum apa di musim dingin?**

Italy : Pasta dan coklat, ve!

Germany : Wurst dan coklat panas

Japan : Mi ramen dan teh.. eh, kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini suka ramen?

America : Hamburger dan kopi panas!

England : Scone dan teh

France : Cuisine française dan wine

Russia : Borst dan vodka

China : Bebek peking dan...aku bingung aru...

Author : Ini yang biasa kalian makan/minum di musim dingin atau favorit kalian? =3=

**2)Russia sama America pas musim dingin suka main bareng gak? XD**

America : Ya enggak lah! Ngapain juga main sama si commie bastard!

Russia : Kau mau perang dingin lagi da? #aurakegelapankeluar

Author : UDAH WOI UDAH! JANGAN BERANTEM DAN JANGAN PERANG LAGI KALIAN BERDUA! NTAR GUE DOR! *nodongin senapan*

**From= Karen Annabelle**

**1)Apa yang kalian suka dari musim dingin?**

All nation : SALJU, ve...da...aru ! ! !(?)

Author : Wah tumben kalian semua kompakan dan punya pemikiran yang sama! Bagus, bagus... *thumbs up*

**2)Ehm, mau liburan kemana selama musim dingin?**

Italy : Pergi ke Venezia

Germany : Di Berlin saja..

Japan : Aku mau ke Kyoto

America : Aku mau liburan ke tempat Iggy! xD

France : Tentu ke menara Eiffel, karna disana tempat yang paling ramai dikunjungi

Russia : Hmmm.. mau ke tempat Yao

China : Ke tempat saudara-saudaraku aru

**3)Khusus negara-negara Eropa! Dengar-dengar, bandara lumpuh ya? Terutama di Inggris. Nah, bagaimana cara kalian mengatasi salju yang menghalangi bandara?**

America : Di negaraku juga! Yang paling parahnya bandara di New York. Jadi, ada pengalihan waktu penerbangan

Germany : Aku yang akan mewakili dari semuanya. Untuk mengatasi salju itu, sudah dilaksanakan pembersihan salju menggunakan buldozer secara rutin di musim dingin turunnya salju saat itu dan mengalihkan semua waktu penerbangan yang ada

America : Kalau begitu sama dong.. Di tempatku juga melakukan itu

**From= Little senna-chan**

**1)For England. Jika America datang ke rumahmu, pas musim dingin masakan apa yang akan kamu masakkan buat America? **

England : Ya scone lah.., gue gak bisa bikin burger

America : *kabur ngumpet di belakang Russia*

England : Kau kenapa Alfred?

America : Ng-nggak kok.. Cuma takut sama sconemu

**2)For Axis Powers & Allied Forces. Nah para seme sekalian, apa yang akan kalian berikan ke uke kalian jika mereka kedinginan?**

Germany : Memberikan syalku pada Feli dan merangkul tubuhnya

America : Tentu saja aku akan memberikan kehangatan pada Iggy dengan memberinya jaketku lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Atau mungkin.. mencium Iggy sambil memeluknya

Russia : Memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yao

**3)For Japan. Biasanya waktu musim dingin di Japan ada festival apa?**

Japan : Jarang diadakan festival pada musim dingin. Kalau musim panas atau gugur memang banyak diadakan festival

**From= Misya evangeline**

**1)For Axis Powers. Berhubung musim dingin kupikir kalian pasti ingin ganti suasana perang mungkin.. nah kalo misal kalian pengin nantang Allied Forces perang salju, bagaimanakah kalian menyampaikannya? Pake surat ato ngomong langsung?**

Germany : Dengan surat. Mungkin di surat itu ku tulis seperti ini: "Kami menantang kalian untuk perang salju. Kalian mau tau tidak? Kalau ya, kami tunggu di Berlin, Germany. Tepatnya di depan markas Axis Powers"

**2)For Allies Forces. Ceritanya kalian nerima tantangannya.. Bagaimanakh kalian menyampaikannya? Pake surat ato ngomong langsung?**

America : Tentu saja kami akan terima tantangan kalian! Aku akan membalasnya dengan bicara langsung datang ke markas Axis: "Kami terima tantangan kalian. Dan kami akan pastikan kalian akan kalah, sebab ada HERO disini! Hahahahahahahaha..." Kira-kira seperti itulah..

England : Kenapa kau harus mengatakan 'Kami pastikan kalian akan kalah'? Kalau malah kita yang kalah, bagaimana? #logatmelayu

America : Ckckckck... Arthur, Arthur *geleng-geleng kepala* Kita harus yakin akan menang. Kan ada HERO! Tenang saja!

England : AU, AH GELAP! DX

Author : Eh kok lampunya mati? Lagi mati listrik atau memang lampunya yang rusak? Gelap nih, aku takut..

Japan : Mungkin belum bayar tagihan listrik. Auhtor kan suka nunggak bayarannya

Author : Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhh... Aku tatuuut~~

**From= Hiroko Jones**

**1)For Feliciano. Gimana rasanya badai salju di negara hangat kayak Italia? Tumben soalnya...**

Italy : Benar-benar dingin, ve... Aku suka salju tapi aku tidak suka jika terjadi badai D:

**2)For Iggy. Di musim dingin elo biasanya maen apa? Maen lompat tali apa maen bekel? *ditampar indonesia-tan**

England : Waktu masih ngejajah Nesia sih biasanya main bekel, petak umpet, tak jongkok, main karet, taplak meja, congklak-...(?) sama Nesia

America : Iiiiiiiihh... Iggy kayak cewek deh maen bekel, maen karet ama taplak meja~ Makin imut deh dan membuatku makin cinta sama Iggy~!

Author : Sumpeh lu bisa maen mainan tradisionalnya Nesia? Kalo gitu maen sama aku yuk Iggy!

England : Ya enggak lah! Yang sebenarnya aku tidak suka main di musim dingin. Dan lebih memilih untuk tenangkan diri dengan Joy Tea (?)

**From= TikaElric7**

**1)For all nation Axis and Allies. Pernah ngerasa kissu di tengah musim dingin/lagi turun salju? 8DD**

America : Aku sering melakukannya dengan Iggy, apalagi di musim dingin.. Di saat Iggy sedang kedinginan ataupun sedang horny aku akan selalu ada untuk menciumnya

England : A-Alfred ngapain kamu ngomong itu semua? You git *blishing berat*

America : Itu memang benar kan? My angel.. *nyium bibir England*

England : *lemas di tempat dan blushing kayak gurita rebus*

France : Hohohohoho.. (kaya' sinterklas aja) kalau abang selalu melakukannya pada wanita yang tiap abang temui dan abang sudah rayu

Author : Eeeh.. kalau gitu aku termasuk dong? Kan aku cewek sendiri disini. Huaaaaaaaaaaa... *kabur*

Italy : Aku pernah, ve.. dengan Doitsu

Germany : Jujur saja pernah melakukannya

Japan : Hmm... pernah

**2)For Japan. Apa musim favorit orang Jepang itu musim dingin?**

Japan : Kebanyakan mereka menyukai musim semi, termasuk aku

**3)For all nation. Adakah kesan khusus saat musim dingin dengan kekasih?**

America : ADA DONG~~! Banyak malah.. Saat bersama Iggy di musim dingin, Iggy selalu memintaku untuk datang ke rumahnya. Dia ingin aku ada di sana dan menemaninya. Terkadang Iggy juga datang ke rumahku, melakukan sesuatau yang menyenangkan bersama #curcol

Germany : Ya.. aku merasa sangat terhibur dan senang jika Feli berada di dekatku untuk melihat keceriaannya

Italy : Doitsu~... aku juga merasa seperti itu.. La ringrazio molto, ti amo La mia Germania.. *meluk Germany*

Japan : Kalau bersama dengan Hera-san saat musim dingin, aku merasa sangat tenang sekaligus senang

England : Alfred yang selalu ada untukku di saat aku kedinginan yang membuatku bahagia berada disisinya.. *blushing berat lagi, kali ini nutupin mukanya pake kantong kresek*

Russia : Sangat bahagia dan senang jika aku bersama Yao, betul kan da?

China : I-Iya aru...

**From= Higashiyama-K**

**1)For Alfred. Kalo kamu ngeliat Iggy mu tercinta lagi kedinginan dan dia ga bawa syal ato sarung tangan, kamu ngapain ke dia? Diem aja? Ato ngelakuin sesuatu? Ngelakuin apa?**

America : Aku akan memeluk Iggy dengan erat dan lembut atau menciumnya. Oh! Atau melakukan keduanya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Iggy kedinginan seperti itu, karena aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Iggy...

**2)For Arthur. Pas musim dingin ini kamu ama Alfred ngapain aja? Ceritain pengalan kamu ama Alfred dong! XD**

England : Menghabiskan waktu bersama, mein game, belanja keperluan natal dan tahun baru kemarin dan maun salju. Aku rasa kalau diceritakan bakalan panjang, lebih baik tidak usah ya...

America : Yah Iggy kok gitu?

England : Aahh, bodo amat. Diam kau git!

**3)For USUK. Apa kalian berjanji akan saling mencintai? Setelah ini, kalian boleh mencium pasangannya..**

England : A-apa ini? Seperti upacara pernikahan saja

America : *memegang tangan England* I love you so much, Arthur... For forever

England : Uh.., I-I love you too Alfred. For forever...

America : *mencium bibir England dengan lembut*

**From= Zubei**

******1)For Arthur. Apa yang kamu lakuin sama Alfred waktu, musim dingin? Apa kencan atau apa gitu? Trus kamu kok cakep+punya suara seksi banget sih? Kamu diapain Alfred jadi gitu?**

America : Aku dan Iggy kencan waktu itu

England : Itu cuma jalan-jalan git!

France : Ah Angleterre, jangan berbohong seperti itu

England : Lu ngapain pake ikut campur segala!

**2)For Ivan. Kalo di musim dingin ini ada yang minta bersatu dengan kamu, tapi bukan mbak Natalia, kamu mau gak? Trus juga kok kamu takut banget sama mbak Natalia? Padahal mbak Natalia itu cantik loh? **

Russia : Tentu saja aku mau kalau bukan Natalia. Da.. aku takut dia karena dia benar-benar ingin menikah denganku. Dia itu kan adikku

**From= Anzelilka Kyznestov**

**For bang Ivan. Berapa derajat sih suhu di Russia saat musim dingin?**

Russia : Sekitar 25 - 30 derajat kalo tidak salah ==a

**From= Moiriscarlett**

**1)For England. Alismu fungsinya bisa kayak penghangat jidat di musim dingin, gak?**

England : Grrrrrrrrrrrrhhhh... Apa katamu?

Author : I-Iggy sudahlah, jangan marah-marah terus. Ntar aku kasih scone buatanku deh..

**2)For Francis. Musim dingin. Musim paling cocok untuk 'become one,' benar? D -plak- **

France : Oui, il est vrai. Qu'est-ce que veus voulez faire -piip piip- avec moi?

All, minus France : *bergidik ngeri dan langsung nimpuk Francis rame-rame*

**From= Charles Grey**

**For Russia. Apakah benar vodka bisa menghangat tubuh? Jadi itu rahasianya kamu tahan dingin ya XDD #dor**

Russia : Da, memang benar. Kalau kau kedinginan minumlah saja itu. #dodol(?)

**From= Tiramissu Reina**

**1)Kalo Feli-chan maunya ngelewatin musim dingin sama Doitsu (?) atau sama pasta?**

Italy : Sama... Dua-duanya, ve~!

**2)Kiku-san pinjem komik yaoi winter versionnya satu (?) boleh gak?**

Japan : Boleh.. Silahkan datang ke Jepang untuk mengambilnya :)

**-?-**

Author : Sampai di situ sesi pertanyaan kali ini. Banyak juga ya pertanyaannya, menurut saya. Dengan begini saya tutup sidang-salah-acara ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~! :DDD

* * *

**Translet :**

Nun, mein Luddy~ Ok.. Wir gehen auf die zweite Frage sitzung!= Baiklah, my Luddy. Ok kita lanjut ke sesi pertanyaan yang kedua!

La ringrazio molto, ti amo La mia Germania= Terima kasih banyak, aku mencintaimu my Germany

Oui, il est vrai. Qu'est-ce que veus voulez faire -piip piip- avec moi?= Ya, itu memang benar. Apa kau mau melakukan itu denganku?

**Akhirnyaaaaaa...~~**

**Haduh... maaf lagi-lagi telat update! Sekali lagi author minta maaf! *sujud-sujud***

**Soalnya banyak banget yang request. Saya aja nulis di buku sampai 6 lembar 11 halaman #gaknanya #bodoamat**

**OOHH, WAAW! (kaya' ada iklan lewat deh..) USUK domination of romance #halah banyak adegannya USUK, saya gak nyangka! YEAH! #gilalagi**

**Para readers yang baca pada puas kan?**

**Maaf bagi yang sudah ngerikues tapi saya gak tampilin. I'm so sorry about it... Mungkin saya akan tampilkan jika ada waktu chapter yang pas buat nampilin pertanyaan itu *ditimpuk bata sama para readers***

**Next Chapter**

**Nation yang akan hadir: Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Spain, dan Romano! Temanya bebas! Karena author lagi males nentuin temanya kalo gak ada hari khusus =_= *digebug***

**Maksimal tiap readers harus memberi 3 pertanyaan saja.. Kurang dari itu juga gak apa-apa :D**

**Akhir kata R3?**

**Read, Review and Request please? :)))  
**


	4. Chapter 4: AusHungPrussSuLiechSpaMano?

**HETALIA = - Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.. dan bukan punya saya**

**Hetalia Q and A = - baru punya saya! :D**

**Warning : GAJENESS, GAK NYAMBUNGNESS, SOK PINTERNESS, JAYUSNESS, TYPOS DE EL EL**

* * *

Author : Kembali lagi dengan saya, Ame-chan! Di acara atau bukan ya? Di Question and Answer! Beri tepuk donk!

All : PLOK!

Author : Yah... Kok cuma sekali? Mana pake jari telunjuk doang lagi..

England : Banyak protes kali kau? Nanti tak sihir kau! #logatbatak

America : Hai Iggy! Jangan marah-marah terus dong, nanti cepet tua lho~

England : Lha? Ngapain kamu disini, Al?

America : Aku diajak ama author kesini

England : Hah.. sudahlah... terserah kau saja

Author :Iggy lagi males marah-marah ya? Oke, kita ke sesi pertanyaan ketiga!

**-?-**

**From= Misya Evangeline**

**1)For Austria.**** Kalo di dunia pilihannya cuma Prussia & Switzerland, pilih yang mana? Wajib pilih!**

Austria : Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti.. HAH, WAJIB PILIH? APA MAKSUDNYA?

Author : Roddy~ Kamu lupa matiin kepslok ya? Matiin cepetan! Kamu harus jawab pertanyaannya. Kalau enggak aku tembak kamu-eh!-bukan deh, aku pukul loh!

Austria : Iya.. iya. Kalau diantara mereka berdua aku mungkin bakal milih dia...

Hungary : Eh? Siapa? Siapa? *nyiapin perekam*

Austria : Vash

Hungary : Itu saja? Ayo berikan alasannya

Austria : Kan, bukan kau yang bertanya

Hungary : Yah...

**2)For Hungary. -Siapa pairing yaoi yang paling kamu kejar-kejar?**

Hungary : USUK SAMA SPAMANO TENTUNYA! Kebetulan ada mereka disini! Kalau ada kejadian, aku sudah bersiap buat ngerekam kejadiannya. Sayangnya, partnerku Kiku tidak datang kali ini...

Author : Aku juga sedang berburu USUK!

Hungary : Kalau begitu ayo kita kerjasama!

Author : YEAH! XD

England : *narik America dan kabur buat ngumpet*

**-Kamu kalo motret pairing itu pake nanya ato nge-stalk pasangan itu? Beri satu pengalaman dong! XDD**

Hungary : Nge-stalk langsung lah! Sebut saja saat aku mau mendapatkan pair SpaMano. Waktu itu aku sengaja ngecomblangin mereka *smirk* tapi dengan cara yang paling...ekstrim(?) pake cara langsung memanas-manasi Lovino kalo dia dan Antonio pernah nge-piip- bareng. Ya.. bisa dibilang nuduh gitu.. Begitulah kira-kira

**From= Higashiyama-san**

**1)For Arthur. Aku serius! Kamu lebih milih Alfred ato Kiku! Sama Alfred please~**

Author : Iggy, ada pertanyaan untukmu! Kamu dimana sih?

America : *nyeret England* Ayo Iggy itu ada pertanyaan untukmu. Ayo Iggy!

England : Apaan sih! Lho kok ada pertanyaan buat gue? Bukannya ini khusus untuk Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Romano, sama Spain ya? (panjang banget mas..) Lagian gue disini karna jadi wakil ketua acara ini

Author : Pokoknya lu harus jawab! Hehehe... *smirk*

England : *pasrah* Ya, baiklah.. umm... Aku lebih memilih A-A-A-Alfred...*mulai blushing*

America : I-Iggy.. Benarkah itu?

England : Y-ya, karena aku mencintaimu. Lagipula Kiku hanya teman dekatku saja dan tidak lebih. Ja-jadi-

America : *meluk England dengan erat* Oh, Iggy~ I LOVE YOU TOO~~ I LOVE YOU SO MUCH~!

England : G-git lepasin gak? Sesak nih!

Hungary & Author : *motret-motret dan ngerekam kejadian*

Hungary : Yah, cuma adegan pelukan mesra doang...

Author : Udah gapapa ntar cari lagi, pasti ada

**2)For Alfred. Kalo Arthur hamil gara-gara kamu, reaksi kamu gimana? Kamu bakal ngapain? Mau tanggung jawab ga?**

America : Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu! Sebagai calon seorang ayah aku harus merawat dan menjaga anak hasil hubunganku dengan Iggy juga Iggy. Aku akan menjaga keduanya dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku (?) #lebay

England : You git! Gue ini BUKAN CEWEK tapi gue COWOK! Dan apa pula itu calon ayah? Lagian kita belum menikah! Hmmph! Alamak keceplosan...

America : Iggy? Jadi kamu mau kalau aku segera menikahimu? Baiklah ayo kita nikah sekarang! *narik tangan England*

England : Bu-bukannya begitu, you git!

America : Tapi kau mencintaiku kan~?

England : U-uhh... I-itu... *blushing* I-iya, aku memang mencintaimu, you bloody git!

America : Artie...Benarkah itu? *blushing juga*

England : I-I love you, Alfred F. Jones...

America : *meluk dan mencium bibir England*

Hungary & Author : *motret-motret kejadian+ngerekam*

**From= Megumi Tsunayoshi**

**1)For Hungary and Austria. Sebenarnya kalian masih mencintai atau nggak? Kalau masih, kenapa cerai? ==a**

Austria : Gara-gara Eliza jadi fujoshi saat itu. Dia sudah seenak jidat ngegosip kalau aku dan Vash berpacaran padahal sih...iya...EH!

Hungary : Lha? Siapa yang ngegosip? Itu kan memang benar. Aku punya bukti foto-fotonya lho~

Austria : APA? ? ? ! *kaget setengah mampus*

**2)For Switzerland. Vash kenapa kamu over ptotective sama Lily sih? Awas nanti dikira incest -duar-. Oiya bagaimana keadaan pegunungan Alpen, Vash? 8D**

Switzerland : Suka-suka gue mau overprotective ato enggak. Karena Lily itu adek gue satu-satunya. Dan dia sudah banyak membantu gue sebagai seorang adik. Eh, pegunungan Alpen? Baik-baik saja seperti biasa... Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini suhu di gunung itu menurun

Liechtenstein : Kakak tidak berbohong kan? Atau..kakak asal jawab?

Switzerland : Itu benar Lily..

**3)For Prussia. Anda bener-bener ASEM -jduak-. Oke, sebenarnya dulu, saat Prussia masih jaya, ibu kotanya apa sih?**

Prussia : Königsberg, itu hanya ibukota sementara

**From= Little senna-chan**

**1)For Spain. Kenapa sih kamu cinta banget sama Lovino?**

Spain : Itu karena Lovino sangat imuuuuutt sekali~~ So cute~ Apalagi kalau lagi -piip piip- pasti wajahnya memerah kayak tomat goreng (?) dan membuatku jadi cinta sama Lovi~

Romano : A-Apa kau bilang? ? ? *blushing kayak ikan gurame*

Spain : Ooooohhhh... Lovi. Mi amor~~ *siap meluk Romano*

Romano : *ngibrit dan kabur dari Spain*

**2)For Prussia. Gimana sih sejarahnya kok negara Prussia bisa ilang dari peta? *ditendang Gilbert***

Prussia : Itu karena waktu perang aku kalah telak saat melawan tentara Russia. Dan saat kekalahan itu.. tempatku dijadikan dua wilayah yaitu Russia dan Polandia

**3)For Liechtenstein. Kyaa~~ Kamu imut banget sih! Mau nggak jadi kakakku yang kedua? *didorVash**

Liechtenstein : Hah? Umm.. aku bingung. Di antara ya dan tidak. Tapi meskipun begitu kak Vash adalah kakakku seorang dan aku adik satu-satu baginya

Switzerland : Ya itu benar! Kalo lu tetap memaksa, ntar GUE DOR LO!

**From= ayano ezakiya**

**1)For Prussia-san. Apa gak keseleo lidahnya ngomong AWESOME terus?**

Prussia : Ah enggak tuh... Lidahku ini kuat dan AWESOME

Austria : Lidahmu kuat? Kau makin mengada-ngada, Gil. Ada-ada saja...

Prussia : Daripada kau yang sama sekali TIDAK awesome. Dasar banci

Austria : Siapa yang banci, hah! ? ?

Author : Oke, sudah cukup Roddy. Sebaiknya kau jangan ladeni si asem nan menjengkelkan itu *narik tangan Austria*

**2)For Hungary. Pasanganmu siapa sih?**

Hungary : Pasangan? Hmm, aku bingung. Mungkin di antara Roddy dan Gilbo. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih cinta sama Gilbo

Austria : Dasar tidak punya pendirian

Prussia : Hoi! Gue udah jadian sama Mattie dan itu karena makin lama lo jadi fujoshi sinting! Kalau gue balik jadian ama lo bisa-bisa gue jadi gila dan Mattie bakalan mutusin gue!

Austria : Kurasa alasanmu sama denganku Gilbert

Prussia : Benarkah? Ayo kita tos!

Austria : Ngapain... dasar gajebo

Prussia : #gubrak *sweat drop*

**From= Fujoshi Akut**

**1)For Gilbert. Kenapa lo ngerasa diri lo AWESOME? Padahal kan gue lebih AWESOME dari lo #ditimpuk**

Prussia : Enak aja lo ngaku-ngaku diri lo awesome dari gue. Kan gue orang paling AWESOME sedunia~ Semuanya tahu itu~

All nation : *muntah berjamaah*

Austria : Enggak tahu tuh kalau kau awesome. Denger-denger kau itu asem sedunia, bahkan melebihi cuka(?) yang biasa ada di tukang bakso atau mi ayam (?)

Author : *cekikikan ga jelas*  
America : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! DASAR GILBERT ASEM!

Prussia : Gggrrrrrrrhhhh... *pundung*

**2)For Vash. Pantat lo sexy amat ya?**

Switzerland : APA? *nampang muka horor*

Author & America : *cekikikan ga jelas lagi*

Switzerland : Bersiaplah kau untuk menyambut ajal... GUE DOR BOKONG LO!

**From= Charles Grey**

**1)For Austria. Boleh tau alasan pribadi kenapa cerai dri Hungary? QVQ/**

Austria : Seperti yang kukatakan sejak awal tadi, alasannya... Karena dia menjadi fujoshi dan sudah mengira atau lebih tepatnya menuduh kalau aku lebih mencintai Vash ketimbang aku mencintainya. Dan itu membuatku semakin lama semakin cin-salah-agak aneh karna sudah menikah dengannya..

Author : Hmm.. lumayan masuk akal. Alasan yang sudah sangat jelas *nyatet-nyatet*

**2)For Hungary. Kalau boleh tahu~ Sejak kapan anda menjadi fujoshi? 8DD**

Hungary : Sejak aku kenal Kiku. Saat itu Kiku memberitahuku semua hal tentang negaranya dan perkembangannya, termasuk segala hal tentang yaoi! Karena benar-benar sangat amat tertarik dengan itu, mulailah aku menjadi fujoshi.. dan mengatasnamakan segalanya lebih dari apapun hanya untuk yaoi. YEAH!

**3)For Prussia. Misalnya ya, sebelum kamu 'dimusnahkan' sama sekutu, kamu didatengi dua orang yang bisa menyelamatkan kamu dari 'pemusnahan' tersebut. Dan kamu hanya bisa pilih dua orang tersebut, yaitu Austria atau Hungary. Pilih mana? Austria atau Hungary? Saran saya Austria aja~ 8'DD #plak**

Prussia : Lebih baik aku pilih Eliza aja. Daripada milih orang yang sama sekali tidak awesome itu

Austria : Siapa yang tidak awesome? Daripada kau, "asem"...

**From= DSB Jahat**

**1)For Austria.**** Permainan musik anda hebat! Udah belajar dari umur berapa? Dan kapan nih konser di Zimbabwe? Saya tunggu ya**

Austria : Belajar dari umur 5 tahun. Dan kebetulan ini merupakan bakat turunan dari keluargaku. Konser? Aku tidak pernah mengadakan konser, apalagi di Zimbabwe

**2)For Switzerland. Kapan nih elu mau ngaku kalo lu suka sama Austria? *ditembakVash**

Switzerland : Kapan-kapan

Liechtenstein : Kakak...

Author : Sudahlah Lily, biarkan saja dia jawab seadanya. Daripada nanti rusuh lagi

**From= Hana Senritsu**

**1)For Vash. Kalo Liechtenstein dilamar atau seminimalnya diajak kencan sama corok macem Arthur, apa yang bakal kau lakukan?**

England : Maksudnya apa ini? Kenapa harus gue? ? ?

Switzerland : Paling-paling aku akan menembak orang itu. Kalau perlu bunuh jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Lily takut

England : Mkasud lo, gue mau dibunuh tembak? ANJRIT LO! GUE SIHIR LO JADI CURUT!

Switzerland : GUE DOR LO!

America : Iggy, sudah.. sudah.. *narik tubuh(?) England*

Liechtenstein : Kakak, sudah jangan bertengkar

**2)For Roderich. Sebesar apa sayangmu terhadap Eli? Ayo tunjukkan! *siap siap kamera* *w***

Austria : Seluas samudra dan lautan #lebay. Atau tidak, cinta aku seluas samudra, sayang aku tak akan pudar, cinta aku, aku dan kamu selamanya

Author : Kayaknya pernah denger deh.. =="a tapi apa ya? Terdengar familiar banget

**3)For Antonio. Pas ditangkep Arthur pas masa-masa jadi bajak laut, coughcough-kau di raep gak-coughcough**

Spain : APA? Justru aku malah ngeraep Lovi

England : *merinding* Oyabun pedo! Dia kan masih kecil waktu itu!

Romano : Tomato bastard... Grrrrhhh... FITNES-eh-FITNAH AJA LO! *nimpukin Spain pake tomat*

**From= Anzelikha Kyznestov**

**For Romano. Kok kamu mukanya moe banget pas nge-peep- ama Oyabun?**

Romano : Coba lo ngomong sekali lagi.. Shit! Gak juga tuh! Lo mau gue timpuk?

Author : Wah! Udah Lovi udah... jangan buat keributan lagi, kumohon... *puppy eyes*

**From= Caca Sakura Diamond**

**1)For Romano. Sebetulnya kau lebihcinta sama Spain mu atau tomat sih, kok kayaknya kamu lebih sayang dengan tomat?**

Romano : Mending gue cinta ama tomat gue sendiri, ketimbang sama si tomato bastardo itu

Spain : Lovi, mi amor~ Kenapa kau tidak cinta padaku~? Padahal selama ini aku kan selalu menyayangimu~ Akulah yang merawatmu sejak kau masih kecil dan akulah yang telah membesarkanmu sampai sekarang ini. Aku mohon Lovi, bersikap baiklah padaku.. Te queiro, mi amor Lovi~

Romano : *hatinya meleleh bagai lilin(?)* To-tomato bas-ah!-Anto...

Spain : Lovino.. Eh, tapi kok manggil aku Anto?

Romano : *geleng-geleng kepala* Antonio?

Spain : Lovino?

Romano : Antonio?

Spain : Lovino?

America : Lalalalalalalalalalalalala~~ *siul-siul*

Romano : Antonio?

Spain : Lovino? *membentangkan tangannya*

Romano : *lari dan masuk kedalam pelukan Spain*

Spain : *meluk mesra Romano*

All - Romano & Spain : PRIKITIEW~!

**2)For Hungary. Hehehe.. Mbak Elizaveta, anda pernah kepikiran gak buat tobat jadi fujoshi? Kalo iya, kapan?**

Hungary : Gak pernah kepikiran. Paling kalo iya, kapan-kapan aja tobatnya

**3)For Spain. Punya resep makanan khas negaramu yang cocok buat pesta ga?**

Spain : Ada.

**From= Xavierre**

**1)For Spain. Oyabun, kau sebenernya lebih milih Belgie atau Lovi sih?**

Spain : Aduh! Siapa ya? Tentu saja aku mencintai keduanya

Romano : Oh, gitu ya.. Sekarang lo mau menduakan gue?

Author : Skip, skip!

**2)For Romano. Kalau misalnya kau enggak sengaja melihat Supein sama Belgie ciuman~? Apa reaksi kamu? 8D**

Romano : Marah, dan langsung ngebunuh si oyabun

**From= RikuSena**

**1)For Prussia yang awesome. Sekarang kan kamu lagi pacaran ama Canada tuh. Kamu direstuin gak sama America, England, ama France? Kan mereka lumayan protektif ama Canada? -dalam mimpi-**

Prussia : Kalau sama Francis sih gapapa, Arthur dia tak terlalu protektif karena dia bukan ex-motherlandnya. Sebalnya sama si hamburger shit gila! Bener-bener tuh orang protektif amat ama Mattie ku. Kesel gue! Shit!

America : Apa kau bilang tadi? *devilish smirk* #aurakegelapankeluar Kau mau aku tembak sampai mati ya... *ngambil pistol dari balik jaket*

Prussia : ... *neguk ludah*

**2)For Spain. Bagaimana kamu menjalankan hari-hari kamu bersama Arthur waktu kamu ditangkep dia waktu jaman bajak laut? Apa kamu rate-M an ama dia? -PLAK-**

England : SUDAH CUKUP PERTANYAAN INI! THIS BLOODY QUESTION HAS DESTROYED! BLOODY HELL! ! !

Author : Lagi-lagi rusuh.. SKIP SKIP!

**3)For Switzerland. Bagaimana kriteria cowok yang anda rasa pantas untuk jadi pacar Liechtenstein?**

Switzerland : Cowok tampan, pintar, ramah, baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung (?)

Author : Ah, bener tuh?

Liechtenstein : Kakak terlalu berlebihan

**From= Kirana Agi Qiao**

**1)For Lili. Kenapa namamu Lili? *di-Dor, ditimpuk doujin yaoi, dibanting pake piano* Kok mirip kaya nama bunga kesukaanku ya? Apa kamu juga suka? Ntar metik Lili bareng yuk!**

Liechtenstein : Memang dari lahir aku diberi nama itu. Aku juga suka bunga Lili.. Ya kapan-kapan kita petik bersama

**2)For Romano. Gimana sih, rasanya jadi orang tsundere akut gitu? Saya juga mau. Ajarin ya? Repot sih punya muka imut padahal cowok tulen... Banyak yang ngincer, tapi cowok semuaa! #curcolabis *dihajar***

Romano : Sama sekali tidak enak. Memangnya dibagian mananya yang enak? Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengajarimu.. Mungkin Arthur bisa.. *nunjuk England*

England : Kenapa harus gue lagi! Gue sihir juga lo!

Romano : *kabur*

**From= Mayuki Konan-chan**

**1)For Prussia. Napasih suka banget ngomong awesome? Napa gak sayur asem aja?**

Prussia : GUE GAK ASEM, TAPI AWESOME! A-W-E-S-O-M-E

**2)For Hungary. Kalo dikasih sebuntel doujin plus foto-foto yaoi kea foto USUK, apa reaksi mbak?**

Hungary : Aaaaaaaaa~~! USUK, MAU DONG! AKU MAU, AKU MAU! XD Pastinya seneng dan bahagia banget kalau dapet itu~

**From= Baka-pon**

**1)For Gilbo. Punya kata lain selain coretasemcoret awesome ga gan?**

Prussia :

America : *sweat drop* Ye.. itu mah sama aja.. Artinya awesome awesome juga

**2)For Lovi. Cinta ga sih sama ehemoyabunehem?**

Romano : Kalo iya, kenapa?— UUPS!

Spain : Yay~ Akhirnya kamu mencintaiku. Muchas gracias, mi tomato~ *meluk Romano*

Romano : Akh! Tomato bastard.. terlalu erat tau! *blushing*

**From= Cherchez de Reborn**

**1)For Elizaveta-chi. Minta doujin donk~~ D Saya juga pembikin daoujin lo~ 3 Cuman, hanya sekali dan ga pernah bikin lagi /plak**

Hungary : Boleh. Tapi harus bayar dulu.. Benarkah kamu pembuat doujin? Apakah itu yaoi? Kalo iya, aku akan mendukungmu untuk membuat daojin yaoi lagi

Author : Eli menganut aliran sesat.. Jangan ditiru ataupun di dengerin!

**2)For Antonio-san~ Minta tomaaattttt xD Oh oh! Nenek aku ada kiriman permen tomat dari Taiwan loh! Mau coba? Ntar aku kirim deh! xD**

Spain : Eh, beneran ada permen tomat? Aku mau donk~ Minta! Minta! Kirimin ya? Ya?

Romano : Lha? Emang ada ya, permen rasa tomat? Ada juga permen rasa rujak (?)

Author : Ih, itu kan permen yang dijual di sekolahan author~ Permen K*r*ng As*m~

**3)For Lovino-chii~ Kenapa dikau benci banget sama Doitsu? Kan Doitsu bikin Feli-chii jadi macho! D Banyak orang yang suka orang-orang macho lo~ Macho potato tuh terkenal~ Trus potato kan enak~~**

Romano : Apa hubungannya macho potato dengan kebencianku sama si potato freak? Aneh-aneh aja nih

**From= Sunset345**

**1)For Spain. Antara Nesia dan Malay. Kamu suka yang mana?**

Spain : Kurasa, Nesia...

Romano : Apa hubungannya si tomato dengan Nesia?

Author : Hubungannya, para pelaut Spanyol kan pernah berlayar ke lndonesia

**2)For Romano. Siapa yang kamu suka? Harus cewek!**

Romano : Belgium

Spain : Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menyukai Belgie

Romano : Kenapa? Cemburu? Kalo ya, cemburu ama siapa?

Spain : Tentu saja cemburu sama Belgie lah.. Aku kan mencintaimu, mi amor~

**From= Asia RyuuBirthday**

**1)For Liech. Aww.. anda imut sekali! Enak gak sih punya kakak yang sister complex?**

Liechtenstein : Sama sekali tidak enak...

Author : Wah.. Kau jujur sekali Lily

Switzerland : *pundung* (tumben..)

**2)For Spain. Suara anda sekseh sekaleee~~~ Saya punya foto anda dengan Romano lagi rate-M-an lho~ ;) Mbak Eli mau? Ayo maen ke lndonesia! XD **

Spain : Aaaaaaaaaaa~~! Ada lagi yang memuji suaraku~ Muchas gracias~ Eh, kau punya fotoku dan Lovi yang lagi nge-piiiip- sampai Lovi-piip piip-?

Romano : MAKSUD LO APA HAH? PAAP PIIP PAAP PIIP AJA! *blushing berat*

Hungary : EH KAU PUNYA? LAIN DARIPADA YANG LAIN TIDAK? KALAU YA, AKU MINTA~~~!

**From= aoi-coogie**

**1)For Prussia. Darimana asalnya Gilbird?**

Prussia : Ya, jelas dari induknya lah...~

Hungary : *mukul Prussia dengan frying pan*

Prussia : Sakit tauk!

Hungary : Habisnya dari awal tadi tidak ada orang yang ingin kucium dengan frying panku. Ayo jawab yang bener!

Prussia : Sama denganku, dia dari Jerman. PUAS... PUAS...!

**2)For Romano. Pilih Antonio atau Feli?**

Romano : Mending pilih Feli daripada si tomato

Spain : *nangis jejeritan dengan gajenya*

-?-

Author : Demikianlah pertanyaan geje pada sesi kali ini. Lagi-lagi banyak yang rikues! Saya aja ampe kewalahan dan akhirnya malah meng-update chapter ini dengan sangaaaaaaaaat lamaaaaaaaaaa... See you next chapter~! :DDD

* * *

Uwaaaaaa~! Ampuni saya! *sujud-sujud*

Maafkan saya yang sudah melanggar janji saya, yang tadinya pengen update 2 minggu ke depan jadi kelewat beberapa bulan gara-gara HIATUS sebentar ^^; #dor#sebentardarihongkong#PLAK

Untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, tapi tidak ditampilkan di chapter ini, KARENA ANDA BELUM BERUNTUNG...SILAHKAN COBA LAGI #doubleplakk *dibuang ke jurang*

Maafkan saya.. Maafkan saya~ Karena telat update jadi banyak yang review. Dan saya jadi kewalahan ngurus pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Jadi saya terpaksa melakukan seleksi. Sekali lagi mohon maaf~ *bows*

**Next Chapter**

**Nation-eh!-khusus untuk pairing!**

**And the list pairing : GerIta, USUK, SpaMano, PruCan, RoChu, SuFin, DenNor~~~ Because they are my OTP! XD**

**Dengan tema : All about Love! XDD**

Maksimal tiap readers harus memberi 3 pertanyaan saja... Kurang dari itu juga tidak apa-apa :D

A/N : Jika para readers menginginkan saya untuk update kilat khusus untuk chapter 5, silahkan melakukan review secepat-cepatnya. Dan batas reviewnya 3 sampai 5 hari setelah update chapter ini. Diharapkan untuk rikues dan review~ Terima kasih~

**Akhir kata R3?**

**Read, Review, and Request please? :)))**


	5. Chapter 5: My OTP's All about love!

**HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.. dan bukan punya saya**

**Hetalia Q and A ©****baru punya saya! :D**

**Warning : ****SCRIPT LAYOUT CAUSE THIS Question and Answer (ampun, jangan flame saya. Demi apapun #plak), ****GAJENESS, GAK NYAMBUNGNESS, SOK PINTERNESS, JAYUSNESS, TYPOS DE EL EL**

* * *

Author : Welcome to Hetalia Question and Answer! Akhirnya selama berbulan-bulan tidak muncul, kini kami hadir kembali bersama para nations kita tercinta~~! *tebar _confeti_*

England : Welcome back! We present again here!

Author : Saya Ame-chan aka Beru-chan sang ketua acara

England : Saya Arthur Kirkland, wakil ketua acara

Author & England : Kami...USUK! (?) Bersama kami USUK rules!

England : Eh, tunggu dulu! Kok USUK? ? ? S-seharusnya kan itu gue sama Alfred

America : IGGY~~~

Author : Panjang umur orangnya dateng. CIEEEEEEEEE~~

England : A-apa-apaan sih nih author sarap! Alf—Arrggggghhh! ! ! Lepasin gue! *blush*

America : *meluk England erat dengan mesra*

Auhtor : Cieeeeeee cieeeeee cieeeeeeee~~ Belom apa-apa sudah dibuka dengan adegan USUK. Ahay! *motret*

Germany : Ayo cepat dimulai acaranya

Author : Eh, kau tidak sama Feli-chan? Tidak bermesraan gitu?

Germany : Buat apa hah? Nanti saja lah

Author : Lah, ntar aja? Yo wes... Tapi ntar mesra-mesraan ya? Kan ini special chapter~

Germany : Sakarepmu wae

Author : Bahasa Jawa? OJO Baiklah, Luddy! Oke, tanpa basa-basi asem basa sitrus...apa wae lah iku...kita langsung mulai sesi pertanyaan...sesi keberapa ya? Lupa...Oh iya! Sesi pertanyaan ke empat! Ini dia~~

**-?-**

**From= Bonnefoy Clementie**

**1)For Canada. Kalau misalnya Gilbo-mu tercinta ngajak rate-M an? Reaksimu gimana dan apa yang akan kamu jelaskan kepada America, France, dan juga England?**

Canada : Ahh... I-itu... A-aku bingung... Menurutmu bagaimana Kumajirou?

Kumajirou : Dare? Who? Sopo?

Canada : *facepalm* Canada da yo...

Prussia : Eh Mattie... Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaannya? Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu, Mattie~

Canada : A-ah, i-iya! Uhh...aku...bingung, Gil minta hal seperti itu padaku... *blush* M-mungkin aku akan merahasiakannya pada mereka, karena aku tidak ingin kalau nanti Gil dimarahi...

America : Mattie! Kamu mau melakukan apa tadi sama Gilbert, hm?

Canada : Al...itu...

Prussia : Tenang saja Matt, aku yang awesome ini akan menolongmu. Lalu, membawa pergi dirimu keruangan yang sepi lalu kita rate-M deh~

America : UAPAAAAH? ? ? ? *sfx: jengjengjengjeng kayak sinet* Ah, diam saja kau sayur ASEM!

Prussia : Eh, apa kau bilang tadi? ? ? Asem? ? ?

America : Oh iya dong! Gue yang awesome! Gue kan HERO!

Prussia : Anjrit lo hero kesiangan! Ngajak berantem?

America : Enggak kok

Prussia : Terus? Mau ngapain? Ngajak main masak-masakan? Rumah-rumahan? Main lompat tali? Hmm, atau kita main boneka _barbie _aja (?) (wut da? ? ? Gil lagi korslet otaknya)

Author : *speechless plus facepalm*

America : *malah nampakin awesome face ke troll face (?)*

Canada : Gil... Al... Um, Alfred? Apa boleh aku—itu... Melakukan itu... *blushing semerah-merahnya*

America : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ! ! ! NO! NEVER SAY NEVER! (?)

**2)For Yao. Seriosa nih, kalau misalnya Ivan nyuruh kamu nyanyi dan tiba-tiba kamu di raep kamu mau nggak? #plak**

China : Aiyaaa! Kenapa bisa begitu, aru! Aku tidak terima aru!

Russia : Kenapa kau tidak terima, Yao Yao?

China : Aku kan tidak bisa menyanyi, aru! Kalau ceramah, curhat mamah Dedeh(?) sih bisa, aru~

Russia : Eh? ? ? Tapi suaramu cukup bagus kok~~

China : Ha? Bagus dari Hongkong? ? ?

Hongkong : HACIIIIWWW~~ *bersin*

Russia : Hongkong bukannya adikmu sendiri, da?

China : *facepalm* Bagus mbahmu!

Russia : Aku kan tidak punya mbah, Yao Yao…

China : Terus kamu punya-nya siapa, aru?

Russia : Aku hanya memilikimu sepenuh hati yang aku cintai. Yaitu Yao Yao~ Ya tebya lubyu~

China : *blushing* Aiyaaaaa~! ! ! JLEB (?)

**3)For Norway. Denmark kan sayang banget sama kamu, gimana caranya kamu berterima kasih padanya dengan cara seorang uke?**

Norway : Hah? Berterima kasih pada anko uzai? Buat apa?

Denmark : Norway~~ Ada apa memanggilku?

Norway : Siapa juga yang manggil lu kesini….

Denmark : Ya elah, gak usah gengsi gitu dong~ *colak colek*

Norway : Ape lu colak colek gue aja.. Lu kira gue sabun colek?

Denmark : Hue, Norway kok kamu gitu sih… Loh kok marah… Jangan gitu sayang~~ *meluk Norway*

Author : Mas Den Den galau… Wkwkwkwk

Norway : *blush* Sayang sayang pala lu peyang? Lepasin, anko uzai!

Denmark : Haaa, Norway~~

Author : Yah, tinggalin mereka berdua aja deh

**From= Misya evangeline**

**1)Dennor buat Norway. Nor, kalau kamu mau kencan ama anko uzai, tapi Iceland sakit terus ga mau ditinggal, kamu bakal milih siapa?**

Norway : *sighs* Tentu saja aku akan milih Iceland

Denmark : Hueee Norway jahat~ Kenapa? Kenapa? *gaya ala sinetron*

Author : Masih galau ya mas? Ya ampun, mas Den Den bisa gaya ala sinetron juga ya

Denmark : Hueeee… Norway… *nangis sambil gigit jari*

Norway : Anko uzai!

Denmark : _Bedes_____, Norway~ Tolong baiklah padaku untuk hari ini saja…. _bedes_~~ _Jeg beder_____~~

Norway : Ah, baiklah! Tapi sebagai gantinya, kamu harus membersihkan rumahku semua ruangan tanpa terkecuali! Oh iya, dan aku ingin kau yang jadi uke-nya. Kalau kau tidak mau…. AKU AKAN MENGUTUKMU JADI SANGKURIANG-EH-BATU-EH-KAMBING! forstå?____

Denmark : APA? ? ? ? ? Berat sekali! Tapi, baiklah demi Norway ku tercinta~~

Norway : _ God_______…..

**2)USUK buat Alfred. Kalau Arthur disibuki kerjaannya sampe ga bisa ketemuan sama kamu, gimana tanggapan kamu?**

America : Aku mau bunuh diri saja! *sobs*

Author : Pertanyaan ini sama dengan kejadian saat aku RP-an ya…

America : Iggy~~~ *mojok sambil nangis*

England : Heh, aku tidak pergi, you git

America : Kau memang ada disini. Tapi aku tidak ingin kalau itu sampai terjadi… Aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku, Iggy… *sobs*

England : Kau ini….. *memeluk America dengan lembut*

America : Iggy….. *blush* Kau—

England : Diam…. Jangan katakan apapun *blush*

America : *memeluk England erat* Thanks, Iggy~~!

England : You're welcome *blush*

**From= himeureka**

**1)For USUK. Gimana cara kalian nge-piip- kalau kalian lagi di kendaraan umum? #siap siap megang kamera**

England : Eh? ? ? *blush*

America : Ahh~~ *mata berbinar-binar*

England : I-ini di kendaraan umum? Bukan di kendaraan pribadi? ? ?

Author : Di kendaraan umum, Iggy~~ *smirk, nyiapin perekam*

America : Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan~

England : Ngapain kamu semangat begitu?

America : Umm jadi begini… Saat kami nge-piip- di kendaraan umum, kita berdua tidak melepas semua pakian kita. Kalau lepas semuanya nanti disangka orang gila, gak waras dong~? Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Ya, kami hanya melepas celana setengahnya(?) Saling meremas -piiiiiiiip-Dan ya….begitulah~~

England : KAMPURETTO! ! ! (?) *blush*

America : Kenapa Iggy?

England : Ng…..t-tidak…. *blushing parah yang sekarang nutupin mukanya dengan tong sampah (?)*

**2)For Doitsu. Kalo minta 'jatah' sama Feli-chi pake ijin dulu gak? 8DDD**

Germany : Maksudnya minta jatah?

Italy : Ve? Aku tidak mengerti

Author : Mau di skip, da?

Italy : *menggeleng*

Germany : Feli! Udah skip saja, aku tidak mengerti!

Author : Yah, Luddy udah gelagapan begitu *grin*

**3)For Lovi-chi. Kenapa bisa suka sama ehemoyabunehem? Padahal menurutku dia lebeh #plak**

Romano : Aaaaaaa, aku tidak suka sama tomato bastardo itu! *blush*

Spain : Lovino~~ Mi amor tomato~~

Romano : Berhenti oyabun!

Spain : *diem* Kenapa?

Romano : Anto… Jadi gini nih…..

Spain : Kenapa kamu manggil aku Anto lagi?

Romano : Lo tahu kan?

Spain : Enggak

Romano : Jadi gini nih…..

Spain : Ya?

Romano : Oke, jadi gini nih…..

Spain : Apa mi amor~?

Romano : Gue suka sama lo. Lo. Gue. End (?) Eh abaikan aja yang terakhir *blush*

Spain : Lovino, mi amor~~ *meluk Romano*

Romano : *sighs, pasrah*

**From= Yukinaga Ezakiya**

**1)For Germany. Ludwig ceritakan saat-saat kamu mengurus si Feli dong dari pagi sampai mau tidur…**

Germany : Eh, memangnya penting ya?

Italy : Ve~~

Germany : Aku mau saja menceritakannya, tapi…

Italy : Ve~~

Germany : *speechless denger Italy* Menemani Feli membuat pasta, masakin makanan untuk Feli, menemani Feli tidur, kecuali menemani Feli mandi (?)

Italy : Ve~~

Author : Wkwkwk, tanggung. Tidak menemani Feli mandi sekalian? *smirk*

**2)For China. Chuugoku kamu mau ga tinggal serumah sama si Russia suatu saat nanti?**

China : Aiyaaaa! Kenapa harus serumah sama Ivan, aru? ? ?

Russia : Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~ Become one with me, da?

China : *mengangguk* S-siapa yang goyangin kepalaku, aru?

Russia : *nunjuk trollnya Norway*

Norway : Kembali kamu!

Trollnya Norway(?) : *kabur*

Author : Lho kok bisa? *cengo*

**From= RikuSena**

**1)Buat pasangan GerIta, Feli, kamu pernah nggak ngomongin masalah calon tunangan… -dilempar kentang- iya deh, cinta pertama kamu, Holy Riman Empire ama Ludwig? Kalo pernah, apa reaksi dia? Cemburu nggak?**

Italy : Ve, pernah tidak ya?

Germany : Tentu saja aku cemburu

Italy : Doitsu?

Germany : Argh…. Jika HRE itu orang lain, tentu saja aku cemburu

Italy : Maksudnya, ve?

Author : Ah, aku tahu! Kalau tidak salah HRE itu kan Luddy! Hanya saja Luddy tidak mau mengakui kalau HRE itu sebenarnya dirinya di masa lalu, ya sebelum reinkarnasi menjadi Germany

Italy : Benarkah itu Doitsu? *blush*

Germany : *memeluk Italy*

Italy : *blush*

**2)Buat pasangan Prucan, bolehkah aku bertanya apa arti kota **_**New Prussia**_** di **_**Canada**_** untuk kalian berdua? Apa kota itu anak kalian? -senyum innocent-**

Canada : Kota apa, eh? New Prussia di tempatku?

Prussia : Oh, itu ya~ *grin*

Canada : Eh, apanya? Gil, maksudmu….

Prussia: New Prussia lebih tepatnya berlokasi di _Wilmot Township, Waterloo Region, Ontario, Canada. _Sebenarnya itu bisa dibilang juga dengan _New Prussia Empire _atau itu adalah aku yang lain(?) yang meng-invade daerah di Canada *smirk*

Canada : Oalah…. Kukira saat itu aku hamil dan melahirkan anakmu *blush* Eh tunggu... NEGARA GUE UDAH DI INVIDE SAMA LU GIL? ? ?

**3)Dan for my beloved OTP USUK, aku ingin bertanya, apakah momen paling romantis yang pernah kalian lakukan selama kalian jadian?**

America : Momen paling romantis~~

England : Berhenti mengulang kata-kata, git!

America : Yosh!

England : Kenapa malah begitu, you git!

America : Aku ingat momen itu. Yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan~ Saat natal tahun lalu… Aku memberikan hadiah untuk Iggy, dan dia juga. Lalu pergi ke sebuah taman tepat saat salju turun, Iggy yang sedang kedinginan dan tentu saja aku memeluknya untuk memberikannya kehangatan~ Dan saat itu juga Iggy mengatakan 'sesuatu' yang membuat suasananya jadi 'sesuatu' banget. Dan Alhamdulillah ya, selesai itu kami berdua ciuman~~

England : Alfred….. *blush*

America: Yes, my Iggy?

England : Kenapa diakhir kalimat kau mengucapkan kalimat kayak gitu? *facepalm*

America : Ahahahaha~

**From= Kirana Agi Qiao**

**1)Gak Ada mbak Eli lagi ya? #PLAK! Alfreeedd~! Aku punya banyak foto UKUS lho~! Bahkan ada yang Arthur lagi *piiiiiip*-in kamu~! Kamu seneng ga? XDD**

America : Hah? Maksudnya aku yang jadi uke?

Author : Noooo~~

England : *smirk*

Author : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ! !

America : Beru-chan kenapa?

England : Alfred bloody git!

America : Eh ada apa, Iggy?

England : Ayo kita lakukan lagi... *smirk, sudah berpakaian bajak laut*

America : OWO

**2)For Canada. Kau gak apa-apa bareng si Asem itu? Apa dia ngejagain kamu dengan baik? Contohnya gimana aja? Apa mungkin dia meluk kamu pas lagi hujan buat ngelindungin ya? #dibantai**

Canada : Ah, ano... Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Eh, soal itu...Gil sudah menjagaku dengan baik *blush*

Prussia : Ahahahaha! Saat aku memeluknya pas lagi hujan, itu benar! Ya kan, Mattie~

Canada : Kenapa kau mengatakannya... *blush*

America : Asem... AWAS KAU!

Prussia : APA? ? ? ASEM? ? ? LO GAK BOSEN NGATAIN GUE ASEM? ASAL LO TAU YA... LO... LO... LO... *nunjuk-nunjuk* GUE. END. (?)

America : Bodo amat, sem... sem...

Canada : *sighs* Mereka berdua sama gajenya

**3)For Norway-kun. Kau lebih milih Ice-chan atau Denny~? Jawab Ice-chan kubunuh lho! *yandere***

Norway : Mending milih Ice. Sudah diam jangan bicara apapun lagi

Author : Lah? *le cengo*

Denmark : Yahhh... *gejala 5L*

**From= Mayuki Konan-chan**

**1)For Germany. Lebih milih wurst dan kentang apa Italy buat nemenin natal en tahun baru? Trus, menurut anda enak gak sih –piiiiiip-an ama Ita-chan?**

Germany : Jujur saja, aku akan memilih Italy. Hah? _Warte___ apa maksudmu!

Italy : Ve...

Germany : Enak... EH! _Leider platzte ich heraus___!

Italy : Doitsu~~

**2)For para seme. Jika para uke kalian 'bertukar' posisi sama kalian, mau gak? Jadi, kalian yang di –piiiiiip-in**

Germany : _Was___?

Russia : _Da_?

Spain : _¿qué?___

Denmark : Hah? ? ? Apa? ? ? #jengjengjengjeng

Sweden : Apa maksudmu? Sepertinya mustahil kalau Fin menjadi seme

Prussia : Heh... APA? ? ?

America : WHAT? ? ? LAGI? ? ?

Author : Kenapa semuanya kaget?

Prussia : Hadoh, gue gak mau Mattie-ku jadi seme!

America : Gue juga kali. Gak mau liat Iggy jadi seme lagi.. Serem!

Author : Kayaknya semuanya frustasi

England : *smirk* Hehehehe

Canada : Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh jadi seme?

Prussia : Nanti kamu tidak manis lagi...

**From= Hiroko BFTD Kamiki**

**For SuFin. Waktu Finland jadi milik Russia kalian bisa saling percaya?**

Sweden : Hah? Waktu ada dia...

Finland : Siapa?

Sweden : Si Justin Mbeleber(?)

Finland : Maksudnya?

Sweden : Estonia

Finland : Memangnya kenapa?

Sweden : *buang muka* Tidak kenapa-kenapa sih...

Finland : -in: Et nih orang kenapa sih- (?)

**From= Alfred Kirkland**

**1)Finland, Sweden, kalian kenalan milenium, abad dasawarsa, windu, dekade, semester, tahun, caturwulan bulan, hari, minggu, jam, menit, detik berapa?**

Finland : Iya, terus... Ada lagi?

Sweden : Blablablablablablablablabla

Finland : Ber, sebenarnya kamu ini kenapa?

Sweden : Pertanyaannya kurang panjang

Finland : Ahahaha. Aku saja bingung ingin jawab apa. Aku sudah lupa kenal sama Ber dari kapan

**2)Arthur! Jadi seme-nya Alfred! Cium Alfred! XD**

America : Eh? ? ?

England : *mendekati America*

America : Iggy, kamu kenapa?

England : Aku hanya ingin menciummu~ *melingkarkan lengannya di leher America*

America : Kalau begitu aku yang akan menciummu lebih dulu... *mencium bibir England*

England : *blushes hardly*

**3)Lovi, kenapa kamu jatuh cinta sama Anto? Gak Gilbert atau Ludwig?**

Romano : Cih, siapa yang cinta sama tomato bastardo? Apa lagi sama duo potato macho itu!

Spain : Mi amor...

Romano : Kalau soal tomato...itu, aku Cuma bercanda. Aku memang mencintainya... *membuang muka, blush*

Spain : Eh? _¿__es cierto?___

Germany & Prussia : Asdfghjklme... (?)

**From= Cyano Melodiane**

**1)For USUK. –Kapan cinta kalian mulai bersemi?**

America : Kapan ya~~? Um, kapan Iggy? *menoleh ke England*

England : Mmmmfff!

America : Heh, Iggy? Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu? *muncul suara dari lagu D'Begindang*

Author : Hah? *cengo* Ah, Iggy sengaja aku ikat biar tidak mengatakan kata-kata yang bertentangan denganmu! *senyum*

America : Kalau begitu, cinta kami bersemi saat negara api menyerang. Hanya Hero-lah yang mampu mengubah semuanya. Dan menaklukan '_my damsel'_ tercinta... Iggy~~~

England : Mmmmmfffftt!

**-Bisa gak rekam adegan ehemrapeehem kalian? Nanti saya mau nunjukin ke temen fujoshi saya! Sekalian buat Ellie X)**

America : Ahahahaha! Gak usah direkam pun sudah punya banyak kok~~

Author : Maksudnya kau punya banyak video yang isinya adegan rate-M kalian berdua?

America : Yes, dude~! Beru-chan mau satu?

Author : Aaaaaaaaaa, mau banget! Bukan cuma satu, tapi semuanya! 8DD

England : H-hey, hamburger git! Kenapa kamu menyebar luaskan video kita ke banyak orang? *blush*

America : Huh? *innocent face*

England : ALFRED F. JONES, HAMBURGER GIT! *serang(?) America*

America : A-ahhhhh, Iggy~~

Author : Hah, mereka berdua~~

**2)For DenNor. Kira-kira Ice setuju gak sama hubungan kalian?**

Denmark : A... Kalau itu Ice setuju~!

Norway : Siapa yang bilang begitu?

Denmark : Eh, Ice sendiri yang mengatakannya

Norway : *blush* Awas kau... Setelah ini aku akan mengutuk kalian berdua

**From= Higashiyama-san**

**1)For Arthur. Kamu merasa Alfred tuh ehem gendut ehem gak sih? Nah, kalo iya, Alfred kamu mau gak diet demi Arthur-mu tercinta?**

England : Dia memang gendut

America: Aku tidak gendut, Iggy! Ini adalah otot!

England : Apanya yang otot!

America : Baiklah aku akan menunjukkannya. Bahwa selama ini aku sudah banyak berolahraga... *buka baju*

England + Author : YOU GIT, KENAPA KAU BUKA CELANAMU JUGA! *blushing hardly*

England : Hah, ngapain author juga ngikut?

Author : Aku kan satu-satunya perempuan disini

England : *menatap America* Cepat pakai celanamu, git!

America: *memakai kembali celananya* Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa aku terlihat gendut, Iggy?

England : Ya, kau gendut *blush*

America : Eh? _Tsundere_-nya mulai lagi...

**2)For Alfred. Apa sih yang kamu sukai dari Arthur? Alis tebelnya #dor badan sexy-nya, atau apanya?**

America : Aku suka semua tentang Iggy~~! Mulai dari Alisnya yang tebel, sikap _tsundere_-nya, sampai tubuhnya yang seksi~~

England : *main kejar-kejaran ala film Bollywood*

**3)Tempat apa sih yang cocok buat kalian kalo lagi pengen berduaan?**

America : Ada banyak! Mulai dari di Liberty, Big Ben, di taman yang sepi, di taman ria, di kamar, bahkan di kamar mandi pun juga jadi pilihan~~ *senyum*

England : Hhh... Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, git. Aku capek harus mengejarmu terus...

America : Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengejarku

England : *pingsan*

America : I-Iggy! *menopang England yang jatuh* You okay?

**From= HirumaManda**

**1)For Italy. Apa yang kamu suka dari seorang Germany? Apa karena badannya yang macho itu atau karena yang lain?**

Italy : Doitsu~~

Germany : Jawab pertanyaannya dengan jelas, Feli!

Italy : Ve, aku suka Doitsu karena masakannya enak, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung

Germany : *facepalm*

Italy : Aku cinta Doitsu, ve~~ _Ti amo_~~

Germany : _Ich liebe dich_...

**2)For America. Kenapa kamu bisa jadi seme-nya England? Padahal dia ex-motherlandmu dan uhukjauhuhuk lebih tua dari kamu**

America : Hm, itu... Kenapa ya? Mungkin karna Iggy_ tsundere_ dan wajahnya terlihat unyu saat sedang blushing~~

England : Apa yang kau maksud unyu, hah? ? ? Lalu, berhenti menyebutku _tsundere_! Aku tidak _tsundere_, you bloody git! *blush*

America : Awwwww, Iggy uke-ku yang paling unyu dan manis~~! ! ! *peluk England*

**From= Little senna-chan**

**1)For SpaMano. Kok bisa kalian jadian, Li penasaran nih sama sejarahnya kalian bisa jadian... Cerita dong :D !**

Spain : Aaaaaaah, sejarahnya... Karna Lovi itu imut~~

Romano : DASAR PEDO! *blush*

Spain : Hah, siapa yang pedo? Kau kan sudah besar mi amor

Romano : Hffft! _Sta a_ __*malu-malu babi*

**2)For DenNor. Norway kok cuek mulu sih, kali-kali romantis dikit napa sama Denmark. Kiss dong *nyiapin kamera* :D**

Norway : Baiklah tapi hanya sekali ya! Setelah itu akan kusihir si anko uzai itu! *mendekati Denmark*

Denmark : Eh, Norway-ku sayang~ Ada apa~?

Norway : *peluk Denmark*

Denmark : A-ada apa Nan-chan (?) *hagu bek*

Norway : _Jeg elsker deg_ *mencium bibir Denmark*

Denmark : *le cengo dengan mulut menganga*

Author : Norway kena sihir apa ya? *blinks*

England : Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk!

America : Iggy~~ *mengejar England dengan gajenya*

**3)For SuFin. Kapan nikah? *maksa banget pertanyaannya* :D**

Sweden : Secepatnya, tentunya!

Finland : *blush* Eh, Ber... Secepatnya itu kapan?

Sweden : Hm, aku tidak tahu...

Finland : Ohh, Ber~ *memeluk Sweden*

**From= liliavioleta**

**1)For Yao. Kalau misalnya kamu nemuin Ivan pingsan di rumahmu karena sakit, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Rate M-an? /plak/**

China : Aiyaaah! Tentu saja aku akan langsung merawatnya, aru!

Russia : Ah, Yao Yao... Kau memang baik, da ^J^

China : Tidak mungkin juga aku seenaknya rate M-an sama dia...

Russia : *devilish smirk* Kolkolkolkolkolkol

China : Aiyah? ? ?

**2)For Ivan and Yao. Apa reaksi kalian berdua pas ngebaca fanfic atau doujin Rochu rate M lemon yang eksplisit, atau rape?**

Russia : Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...

China : Eh? Kaget lah! Sekaligus tidak percaya kalau ada yang sampai membuat hal seperti itu tentangku dan Ivan, aru

**From= CookEatShare**

**1)For Lovino. *hug* Gimana ceritanya kamu bisa kesengsem sama abang oyabun sih? Terus kita senasib banget sama-sama dikejar orang pedo**

Romano : Hah apanya? Dia tuh yang tau ceritanya... *nunjuk America*

America : What the? ? ? Gue? ? ?

Romano : Eh salah tunjuk... Dia noh! *nunjuk Italy*

Italy : Ve?

Romano : Eh, dia ding! *nunjuk Spain*

Spain : _¿__que?_ Jadi gini nih ceritanya, aku kan sayang banget sama anak-anak, aku kepingin banget ngadopsi seorang anak buat jadi adik aku, aku ngambil Lovi di panti pijat, karena dia satu-satunya yang imuuuut sekali~~

Romano : Eh kenapa di panti pijat? ? ? Kenapa gak sekalian panti jompo aja? Bentar, bukannya panti pijat yang kau maksud punya si kakek-kakek uh Rome itu, kan? Kalo gak salah dia pacaran ama kakek-kakek yang mukanya mirip potato bastardo itu, kan? Nah, gimana tuh ceritanya?

Spain : Eh?

Author : Itu mah dia yang tau ceritanya *nunjuk America*

America : Kok aku lagi? Apa hubungannya coba? Kenal aja enggak...

Germany : *fes pohon palem*

**2)For Oyabun. Ahahaha! Abang Spain gimana reaksinya kalo Lovi jalan sama orang lain. Cemburu, atau langsung ngajak ribut?**

America : Kalau aku yang liat Iggy jalan sama orang lain aku langsung bejek-bejek orangnya!

England : Ngapain kamu nyerobot pertanyaan orang lain, git!

Spain : Aku... Cemburu.. Eh gak tahu juga... Hm, mungkin aku akan menegur pada orang itu...

**From= aoi-coogie**

**For USUK. –Kenapa Arthur bisa suka sama Alfred? *grin***

England : I-itu... *menunduk malu* A-aku bingung mau mengatakannya bagaimana... *blush*

America : Hm? Iggy?

England : *memeluk America*

America : Eh, I-Iggy... Kau kenapa? What's wrong?

England : *menggeleng* Eh? *kali ini menutup mukanya dengan tas author. Bentar sejak kapan si Iggy nyolong?*

America : Iggy malu ya~~ *smirk*

**-Kalau Alfred suka Arthur kenapa melepaskan diri dari Arthur?**

America : Itu karena... Aku ingin dianggap seseorang yang setara dengannya. Aku tidak ingin dianggap adik olehnya! Dan aku juga ingin sekali menjaga dan melindungi Iggy... THAT'S CAUSE I'M THE HERO!

England : Amerika no baka...

**From= DSB jahat**

**1)For GerIta. Kapan kalian mau jadian? Ntar PJ-nya (Pajak Jadian) Saya minta ya~ Traktir nasi goreng saus aspal di warung Pak Parman sebelah (belom apa-apa udah minta traktiran)**

Germany : Jadian aja pake ada pajak? ? ? Apa kata dunia? ? ?

Author : Hah? *le cengo*

**2)For Germany. Ngaku cepetan kalo lu suka sama Feli! Serius nih gue! *ngancem bawa piso dapur karatan***

Germany : Aku sudah mengatakannya, TAHU? ? ? (?) Ya, aku memang menyukai Feli...

Italy : Ve, Doitsu~~ Aku juga menyukaimu~~

**3)For Italy. Ciao! Ve~ Kamu kok pintar (majas ironi) banget sih? Nyadar gak sih kalo si Doitsu-mu itu sebenernya suka sama kamu? #dikemplangdoitsu**

Italy : Ve, Doitsu memang mencintaiku~~

**From= dark 130898**

**1)For USUK. Alfred, bagaimana caranya pas pertama kali menyatakan cinta pada Arthur? Terus Arthur, gimana tanggapannya waktu itu?**

America : Caranya? Um, biasa saja... Hanya saja waktu itu aku menyatakannya di pinggir laut. Tau gak sih?

All – England : *geleng-geleng dugem*

England : Tanggapanku? A-aku menerima perasaannya... *blush*

**2)For Lovino. Kenapa sama Antonio? Padahal diluar sana masih banyak cewek dan cowok yang menantimu. Termasuk saya~ Tinggalkanlah Antonio!**

Romano : Gak kenapa-napa sih sebenarnya... Dan bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tomato bastardo itu...

Spain : *terharu* Lovino...

**-?-**

Author : Yup! Cukup sampai disini pertanyaan untuk sesi kali ini~ Maaf sebelumnya kalau saya hiatus. Wwwwwww. Tapi saya tetap meng-update ficnya kok. Tenang saja~~ Sampai jumpa di chapter dan sesi selanjutnya!

* * *

**Translate :**

_Bedes_ = Please

_Jeg beder_ ****Kumohon

forstå? = Mengerti?____

God =Bagus

Warten = Bagus

Leider platzte ich heraus = Maaf aku keceplosan!

Was = Apa?

_¿qué?_ = Apa? 

_Sta a_ = Terserah

_Jeg elsker deg _ I love you_  
_

**Oaaaaa! Maafkan author, gomenasai! Karena author sudah hiatus hampir setahun... Dx Sekali lagi, gomenasai minna-san! ;w; *sujud sembah* Maaf juga kalau fic-nya udah mulai garing, padahal author sudah mengerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raga untuk membuatnya... #siapapeduli Tapi, saya tetap meng-update fic-nya kok, yah meskipun setahun sekali paling lama *digebuk massa* Dan rasanya saya juga mau aktif kembali di dunia perfanfican(?) Sayangnya meski saya punya banyak imajinasi buat bikin fic, tapi saya males buat ngedeskripsiin dengan kata-kata =w=b #jgler Oke, yang penting sang author yang absurd ini udah balik lagi. Saya males ngomong apa-apa lagi...mulut saya sudah berbusa QwQ Langsung saja untuk chapter selanjutnya! XD**

**Next Chapter**

**Nation yang akan hadir: Um, siapa ya? Oh iya! Spain, Romano, Belgium, Nethereland. Free themes seperti biasa! Dan kalau mau New Years juga boleh~~**

**A/N : Maksimal tiap readers harus memberi 3 pertanyaan saja.. Kurang dari itu juga gak apa-apa :D**

**Akhir kata R3?**

**Read, Review, and Request please~~? :)))**


End file.
